In February 1976 applicant filed U.S. patent application entitled "WAVE DRIVEN GENERATOR," which issued Mar. 7, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,213. The prior art of wave driven generators to 1976 is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,213. Subsequent to issuance, applicant filed for reissue on Apr. 23, 1979 and was assigned Ser. No. 032,162. As of the date of the filing of this application, the reissue application is pending. Reissue application Ser. No. 032,162 is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is an improvement of the "Hagen Array" taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,213. It was discovered by accident during wave tank tests conducted as part of an experimental test and evaluation program carried out to begin commercial development of the Hagen Array. While the present invention is applicable to applicant's earlier invention, it may also be used in conjunction with any fluid actuated energy extraction apparatus.
A brief description of the present state of the art in fluid energy extraction is in order.